gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Shu-no-Bon
Shu-no-Bon (朱の盆, Red Plate) is Nurarihyon's right hand man in most anime adaptations of GeGeGe no Kitarō. He first appeared in the fourth episode of the Third anime, Yōkai Nurarihyon. Cast *Michitaka Kobayashi (Third Anime) *Daisuke Gōri (Fourth Anime) *Katsuyuki Konishi (Fifth Anime) *Chō (Sixth Anime) *Toshiya Ueda (The Demon Flute) Appearance Shu-no-Bon has a large head with a big red face. He has wide yellow eyes and a horn on forehead. The tip of his lower lip constantly lays on top of his upper lip. His mouth is otherwise always depicted open, revealing a row of sharp teeth. He has long dark gray hair and tends to dress in traditional Japanese servant clothing Personality History Shu-no-Bon appears as Nurarihyon's minion in the third, fourth and fifth anime. He is very loyal to Nurarihyon and is therefore almost always seen with him. Throughout the series he is portrayed as a simpleton and a scoundrel, always carrying out Nurarihyon's evil deeds. However, he himself is not necessarily evil, but rather just carefree and stupid enough to go along with anything Nurarihyon tells him to do. Third Anime In Ep. 58 of the third anime, Nurarihyon has him kidnap Yumeko, and he later confides in her that he is only good at startling people. Yumeko raises his spirits, so he betrays Nurarihyon (for this one episode) and let's her escape. From then on, Shu-no-Bon considers Yumeko an "angel". Additionally, it was after seeing Yumeko's kindness with his own eyes that he finally turned good in the final episode of the 3rd anime. He thanks Yumeko for being so kind to him before jumping on Ittan-Momen and attacking Nurarihyon. After a struggle, they both fall into the lava of Jigoku. Fourth Anime In the fourth anime, he has more a tendency to question or even talk back to Nurarihyon. Fifth Anime He first appears in the fourth episode of the fifth anime, Be a Man! Ittan-Momen. In episode 72 of the fifth anime, when Shu-no-Bon is unable to capture a single Yanari and then accidentally frees all the Yanari caught by Kamaitachi, Nurairhyon threatens to fire him if he can't capture one Yanari. He goes back to capture one but is instead capture by Kitarō and brought to Yōkai Yokochō. He then reveals to Kitarō that Nurarihyon plans to use Yanari to revive Yōkai Castle. Once Kitarō's eye is off of him, Shu-no-Bon escapes and goes back to catch a Yanari. He captures just one and returns to Nurarihyon, but because he revealed the plan to Kitarō, he and the rest of his crew are heading toward Yōkai Castle. Nurarihyon fires him on the spot, but because the Yanari laugh so hard at the sight of Shu-no-Bon's face as he constantly gets accidentally knocked around during the battle that they revive Yōkai Castle, Nurarihyon decides to take Shu-no-Bon back. Live-Action Shu-no-Bon appears in the crowd of plaintiffs at The Great Yōkai Trial in the 1st live action film, but does not appear with Nurarihyon in the second film. Abilities Shu-no-Bon possesses the ability to transform into humans. Abruptly switching back to his regular form is supposed to shock humans to death (as in his legend), but when he used it on Yumeko Tendō, she was not shocked. He only ever used this ability in the 3rd anime. He has the striking power of 7 human men, but this strength makes him uselessly weak in a fight with other yōkai. Gallery Shu_no_Bon_statue.jpg|Shu-no-Bon statue at Mizuki Road neko defeat shu.png|Neko-Musume defeats Shu-no-Bon in the 2007 anime.. Shu no Bon 1985 Chara.jpg|Shu-no-Bon in the 1985 anime. Shu_no_Bon_1996.jpg.jpg|Shu-no-Bon in the 1996 anime.Shu no bon96 Shu no Bon96.jpg|Shu-no-Bon in the 1996 anime. Legend The Shu-no-Bon is a yōkai that shows humans its horrifying face, shocking them so much that they either die of fright or the creature steals their soul. References Navigation pt-br:Shu-no-Bon Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Nurarihyon Minions Category:Male characters